


[授权翻译]Transposition/换位

by 9024Scarlett



Series: 【授权翻译】Act 3 [4]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daniel feels a bit stupid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Team as Family, as long as that people is just his boyfriend, but he's surprisingly good at comforting people
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: 三十年的复仇之旅后，Dylan终于缓下来悲悼他父亲的死亡，Daniel正帮助了他。换位（文题）：两个物体位置的交换。作者注：我在这个系列里写的真是太多了。我不能看着它过界。但如果你们有什么Daniel／Dylan的脑洞请在评论里让我知道…要是被萌到了我可能会写也说不定呢。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406680) by [Vesper90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90). 



> Dylan有点像Inigo Montoya，“我这么久以来都在复仇，现在它完成了，我倒不知道余生如何度过。”

Daniel独自醒来，脖子因为在图书室的椅子上入睡而一阵僵直。他正读的书摊开在胸口上。外面阳光照耀，他能听到厅那头的厨房里传来的其他骑士的嗓音。Dylan整晚都辗转反侧，而且当Daniel要问问他怎么了的时候只得到了一个短小的答复“没什么”，随后Dylan翻过身侧躺着，脸背向Daniel。越发紧绷绷的片刻之后，Daniel试着再跟他聊聊，却换来句刺耳的“你不能闭嘴吗？”。Daniel便下了床，径直离开卧房。

这当然就是为什么他试图揉着酸痛的颈部肌肉，咒骂着在前一天晚上让Dylan心情如此差劲而变得那么不可理喻的东西。Daniel起身离开椅子，慢慢走出图书室，穿过中厅加入他们之中，想着Dylan今早是否或许能友善些。

“早上好…哇，你看上去糟透了Atlas。”

“是啊，谢谢了Merritt。”Daniel尖刻地答道，“真是鼓舞人心的话。”

“我并不知道我现在该鼓舞人。你听到了吗Lula？”

“没有，我不觉得那是你分内的事。显然也不在我分内，而且Merritt是对的…看你那怂样。”

Daniel觉得她一定在说实话，因为她从正坐着的凳子上起身来给他倒了一杯咖啡。

“多谢”Daniel说，示意了一下她刚滑过来的咖啡，以确保她不会理解成他在为刚才那句对他的形容而致谢。“我昨晚没睡够。”

“一般来说我会觉得那是好事，但是看在我们头儿今早的心情我想不会是了？”Merritt问。

“是啊，他冲Jack吼了…他从来不吼Jack的。”Lula说。

“他冲Jack吼了？什么情况？”Daniel震惊了。四骑士里，Dylan对Jack总是最回护的。Daniel不确定这是因为Jack在团队里是最年轻的而Dylan对他产生了责任感，或是因为快两年前他们制造的Jack的假死对Dylan产生了影响,尽管他早在一开始就知道全部的布置。不管什么原因吧，Dylan甚至很少对Jack用刻薄的词。

“就那样发生了，没什么特别的啊。我和Jack进来的时候Dylan正在厨房。”Merritt说，这意味着Jack再次早起和Merritt练习花切。“Jack只是问了句有没有我们下次演出时间的消息，Dylan就爆发了，然后冲出门去了地下室。”

“我下去想跟他聊聊，但估计他是从地下去天眼总部了，因为他不在那儿了。”Lula说。

“Jack去哪儿了？”Daniel问道。

“在楼上，我们房间里…你确定你能跟他说话吗？他看上去特别沮丧，还跟我说他挺好的…我不想逼他。”Lula看上去对自己没什么把握，这可不常见，但就算和Jack那么亲密，她还是不能完全理解原有团队的相互作用和种种关系，也因而不能跟Jack就这件事说上什么。

“对，肯定的…我要去了。”Daniel端起他的咖啡杯退出屋子，边走还在边揉着他酸痛的脖子。他不确定该跟Jack说些什么。他清楚Jack对Dylan的崇拜甚至胜过他们初见时他对Daniel的，而这也不仅仅是对作为一个魔术师的Dylan的技法的欣赏的副产物。就Daniel所知的那一点点，Jack的童年生活比他自己还糟糕。这也是为什么在获准加入天眼前他流窜在街上以扒窃为生。Dylan私下向Daniel做出过推测，他觉得Jack几乎把自己当父亲一样看待…看上去是Dylan可以轻松代入的角色。那么Dylan对Jack的发怒一定让他很受伤。

Daniel上楼时叹了口气。在这之后他要去跟Dylan好好谈谈，弄明白他遇到了什么麻烦，也许还能解决掉那个让他自己别扭了十二个小时的问题。

他敲响Jack的房门，听见里面传出一声含混的“是谁”。他没回答，径直打开门走了进去。Jack仰面躺在床上，朝天花板甩着纸牌。

“我猜是Lula让你上来的？”

“对，你明白…她担心你。”

“那么你可以下去告诉她我挺好的。真的。”

“真的？”Daniel用从头到尾都是不相信的语气说出这个词。

“真的，那是让我有点震惊，但我本该知道他今天心情很差的。我理解，没有生气，也没有记恨。我是说…偏尤其是今天Dylan有理由发泄一下。”Jack把最后一张牌甩向墙，然后坐起来。

“偏偏尤其是今天？什么意思？是笨蛋的国庆日还是别的什么日子？”Daniel和他的脖子还对早上的遭遇耿耿于怀。

“不，老兄……得了你。难道不知道今天有什么特别的？”

“对。”Daniel回答。老实说他这几个月来都没记清楚过日期。他知道这不是谁的生日，（毕竟他的手机设置了这类提醒来避免他被伙伴们当成是个彻头彻尾的混蛋），但除此之外别的日子都是一样的。

“Danny，今天是他父亲的忌日。”Jack的话像是一记猛击，而Daniel立刻觉得自己是个废物。

“操…我得…你现在真的好了吗？”

“是，告诉Lula上楼挺安全的。”

“好…我正要…我得走了。”Daniel挥挥手，示意了他要去的大方向不是此处。

Daniel一步两级地下了楼，冲回厨房。

“这么快，”Lula在Daniel跑过她身边时候说道，“嘿，你去哪儿？”

Daniel猛地停下来，面朝着她，“Jack挺好的，他说可以到楼上去了。我得去和Dylan说点…事情。很重要的事。我们一会儿回来。”Lula看上去还想再多问他什么，但他在下一个问题抛出之前就走了。

Daniel尽可能快地穿过了地下隧道。全程他都在责备自己过于迟钝。每次他总能得到从Dylan那儿索取的，如果他需要让自己再次安心，需要有人能倾诉关于母亲和这些年的生活，或仅仅是需要肉体上的交流…Dylan都会愉快地给予他，而且常常不需要他开口，因为Dylan就是这样擅长理解他读懂他。但是这一次到了Dylan需要Daniel的时候，他完全没反应过来情况，而是在盛怒之下摔门离开。他找不到辩解的理由，“他不知道Lionel Shrike的忌日”可太蹩脚了。这个男人，是他读那些妈妈曾买给他的魔术书的时候，激励了他的那些魔术师之一。

Daniel打开隧道尽头那扇沉重的金属门，进到一个像储藏间的屋子里。他把手放到房间尽头的生物识别锁上，然后另一扇门开启了，让他得以进入天眼总部地下的更深处。然后是一个虹膜识别，他穿过排练和创造视幻觉的房间，终于到了那个黑白旋转交错的楼梯间，它通向的办公室曾属于Thaddeus Bradley，而现在Dylan在里面。他放轻动作，掩上门，然后掀开帘幕进到房间里。

书房的灯熄着，窗帘被放下来了，这意味着就算是在早晨的这个时刻，房间都在深重的阴影之中。有那么一瞬Daniel怀疑Dylan是不是真的在这儿，当他在屋里多走几步，他听到了Dylan的呼吸，便追随它到了新冷下来的壁炉前放着的的扶手椅。随着他走近椅子，能看到一旁桌上放的苏格兰威士忌和Dylan一手握着的半满玻璃杯。另一只手里是Dylan和他父亲的照片，里面还有一位女士，想必是他的母亲。

Daniel绕过椅子，跪在Dylan面前，把手放上了他的膝盖，从他本来就松开来的手指中拿走了那杯酒。Daniel不确定这场独坐耗掉了瓶子里多少酒，但大概很多。Dylan没有理会Daniel的出现，依然盯着那张照片，因为现在Dylan离靠得很近，他脸上的泪痕清晰可见。

Daniel牵起那只空出来的手，把它放在自己双手间揉动，传过去一些热量，并试图引起Dylan的注意。Dylan从照片上缓缓抬起视线望向Daniel，看上去像是才意识到他的到来。

“嘿，”Daniel说着，一边继续握住Dylan的手，一边凑得更近些，倚到了Dylan的腿上。

“…嘿。”Dylan轻轻地答道。

“嗯…我是个混蛋。”Daniel说。Dylan看上去想反驳，Daniel用一根放在他唇上的手指打断了他。“不，我就是。我本该知道今天是什么日子，本该陪着你。我们原可以在一个好得多的处境——要是我做到了，。至少我知道我的脖子不会这么酸了…它以后会提醒我我已经老得没法再坐着睡觉。”Dylan唇边掠过一丝微笑。“不管怎么说，我很抱歉…我该明白…”Daniel顿住，暂时不想明确说出来那件事。“你愿意谈起来吗？”

Dylan微微摆头，Daniel应允了。逼迫他倾吐毫无益处。Daniel站起来，Dylan流露出慌张的神色，抓住了Daniel的手。

“嘿，不是，我不是要走。我们找个两人都能坐下的地方好吗？”

“好。”Dylan回答，被他自己因为眼泪和沉默而变得沙哑的嗓音惊到了。Daniel把他拽起来，拖着他到房间另一头的长躺椅，然后带着Dylan一起倒上去。他把Dylan拽向自己，胸腔紧密相贴，以免从这个明显不是为两个成年男人躺在上面而设计的沙发上掉下来。Dylan头抵着Daniel的下巴，两臂环住他的腰。

沉默统治了几分钟，直到它终于变得难耐，Dylan打破了它。

“蠢。”他说。

“什么？”

“蠢，我现在这样很蠢…三十多年了…我报了仇，而我还拖着它过日子。”

“好了，别犯蠢了Dylan。一年，三十年，不管怎么说…这种痛苦不会消失的，你从来就没有一个机会真正去悲痛。你花了三十年来计划这场完美的复仇。我甚至怀疑这段时间以来你有没有真的为父亲的死感伤。你现在会难过，实在是再正常不过了。”

“这…惊人地深刻啊Atlas。”Dylan听上去有些讽刺，但随着他更紧地靠在Daniel前胸，这样的语调失去了攻击性。

“我们躲躲藏藏一年了，Dylan。我得在Dr. Phil, Judge Judy, 和 As The World Turns里选一个啦。”

Dylan笑起来，但听上去湿漉漉的，Daniel能感受到无声滑进他衬衣里的眼泪的温度。Daniel拥抱得更有力，单单抱着他，让他能够哭出来。Daniel不习惯成为提供安慰或情感上支持的角色，他并不清楚该说什么或该做什么，但就算这么蹩脚…他竟然一点也不在意这么做。无论如何起码对于Dylan他不在意。他可不确定能搞定一个突然需要在他衬衫上抽泣的Merritt。

“抱歉，”Dylan的眼泪还在以恒定的速度落下来。“我不敢想象这就是你计划中今天的过法。我就是…没办法停下来。”

他轻轻抚过Dylan的背，答道：

“我母亲过世快二十年了，到了忌日那天我还是会有点…想哭，很难过。我从没有过足够爱或足够信任的人能与我分享那种情绪，但我想让你陪着我。我不介意为此而陪伴你。你终于倾吐出来了，明年就不会这么难了。你积压了三十年了，迟早需要流露出来。至于我今天的计划，你大概说对了一部分…看来这儿有个我一直在关注的迷人的前FBI探员，我打算跟他在床上过这一天。所以，哈，也不全按计划进行…但我至少让你躺平了，这样我的计划也算完成了一半。”

听到Dylan因这段话笑起来，Daniel也笑了，他在Dylan额上吻了一下，感觉得到Dylan在他腰上的手臂随着这个动作收紧。

“你看…”Daniel沉思道，“这有点让我想起来我们的第一次了。”

“什么，难堪的抽泣和情绪的负担？我觉得我们对第一次的印象不太一致。”

“我说的不是那个，但那时候也的确有点包袱。我是说后来，打算在那个滑稽的沙发上睡。”Dylan笑起来，一阵温暖的呼吸喷在Daniel脖子上，让他微微抖起来。

“这次还打算用肘把我赶下沙发？”

“那是个意外，但你要是接着提它，下次可就不是了。”Daniel愉快地发现Dylan的声音里重新有了些幽默气息。他们又沉默了一会儿，Daniel再一次出声，“跟我说说你父亲吧，他是什么样的？”

Dylan在他怀中绷紧了身子，但过了一会儿他放松下来。他的头从Daniel胸前离开，然后他们花了点时间来调整手脚的位置，这样他们能四目相对。一个短暂的微笑浮现在他脸上，Dylan开始讲述。

“他总是在计划着疯狂的事情，或者做出不顾危险的鲁莽举动…他把妈妈气疯了。他一度觉得我跟他去旅行远比去上学有教育意义，所以在妈妈照料她生病的姑母的时候他带我离开学校，偷跑去了澳门…妈妈直到我们回来才发现。学校找她谈我旷课两周的事，妈妈都想亲手杀了他。还有一次他…”

Daniel把他抱得更近些，任这些故事淌过，希望这对Dylan愈伤有用。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：这个系列的翻译终于放完了。感谢作为beta的@soleilcalm ，但显然错误属于我。  
> 感谢读到这里的你［比心］新年快乐！希望无论在哪一个次元都顺顺利利>


End file.
